The purpose of this project is to conduct research in statistical methods and computer techniques with particular emphasis on those appropriate to the analysis of data from clinical and diagnostic trials and epidemiological studies of cancer. Many of the problems studied under this project arise from the consultative activities of the Section. In the past year this research has included new work on sequential analysis of clinical trial data in a variety of settings; methodological and computational work on time-dependent covariate analysis appropriate for studying the effects of serial tumor markers, total dose of chemotherapy, secondary treatments, and other sequentially recorded information; an investigation of various methods of constructing adjusted survival curves; and a study of multiple comparisons in two-way tables which may be helpful in interpreting results of subset analyses commonly performed in epidemiological studies.